Forever a Rebel
by The Threat
Summary: Dekaranger . The title is a reference to Dekaranger's final episode 'Forever Dekaranger', as this story will be the final installment in this series.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "Dekaranger" is owned by Toei Company. The characters "Wells", "Yujiro", "Nao", "Shelly" and "Gibson" are mine. This story also borrows from a format owned by Fox Television.

* * *

Alright. A quick recap of the events of the past year.

I should begin with myself. After the death of my partner, I requested to be transfered to another district. Unfortunately, the record I had on criminal activities (of which I admittedly didn't commit half of them), didn't help me in any way. Until an agency, which concerns the whole planet, yet only had one station planted in Japan, decided they could use me. That agency was called Special Police Detectives, or SPD for short. With my kendo-practice, I had a rudimentary knowledge in Japanese, so the crash-course went smoothly, I could learn the rest later.

But when I arrived at the agency, I noticed some strange things were going on. Criminals appeared to have knowledge they shouldn't have, could walk in and out of any SPD-building without being noticed, or even once knew some psychological details about our agents and knew how to use it against the agency. It didn't take long before I realized there was someone giving away information about SPD. A mole if you will. But as time progressed, I also realized that whoever's been doing this, "it" wasn't out to take over the universe, or overthrow SPD, it was out to pin down the special task-force. In other words, whatever the purpose, it's something personal. I keep referring to the mole as "it", for I don't know if it's 100 % human, or in any shape or form even has a definitive gender, so I can't call it a "he" or a "she".

Earlier tonight, I found out who this mole was. But experience tells me it's not enough to just point the one out, I had to gather up evidence that would prove this one to be the mole. Unfortunately, it found out that I knew who it is, and in a desperate attempt to still accomplish it's goals, it got everyone to believe that I've been the mole the whole time. Going back to my life before I became a cop, there are but a few people who I can trust. But with my life, that of the task-force (which includes my girlfriend), and maybe the whole planet (depending on what the mole will do after it has accomplished it's current goal),... all that at stake, I have no choice but to use their help.

I'm SPD agent Bill Wells. And tonight will be the longest night of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**00:02**

At Dekabase, chaos was brewing, as the virus that was downloaded into their systems threatened to damage all their systems, and there appeared to be no end to it in sight.

"Is there no way to stop this virus?" Doggy asked Swan, worried.

"I don't know." Swan answered, "It's slowing down everything, and destroying almost everything I need to stop it."

"That's it!" Ban shouted, "He's so gonna get it now!"

"Now, Ban." Sen tried to calm him down, "There's no need to be so excited about all this."

"Why not?!" Ban questioned, "You've seen what he's done now."

"He's right." Hoji agreed, "He created a virus that's destroying our systems. It proves that he's been planning this from the beginning, in case something went wrong."

"I don't think so." Swan disagreed, "This virus is wrecking all our systems."

"So?" Ban wondered.

"That includes non-essential ones." Swan added, "This isn't made to target any system in particular. It's like it was made in a hurry."

"What does that mean?" Umeko wondered.

"It means that Wells may not have planned this in advance." Sen answered.

"Unless he's improvising." Hoji reasoned.

"That makes sense." Ban agreed with him.

"He did say that he wasn't going to let us stop him." Shelly remarked.

"Knowing his history, that's quite understandable." Shun agreed.

"Also, knowing his history..." Gyoku reasoned, "... he was a hacker before he became an agent, one that left his parents at early age. Therefor, he's a born rebel. As such, he has been able to escape authorities before. He won't be easy to catch."

"One thing I still can't understand..." Hoji brought up, "... is how he could escape when we had him cornered."

Nobody noticed how Mary became silent after that remark. Luckily for her, she didn't need to explain herself, when Bunta spoke so nobody noticed: "Never mind how he did that. The notion alone that he could makes him dangerous enough."

"Will you stop talking about him like that!?" Jasmine couldn't keep herself quiet anymore.

Everybody went quiet after that. Each and everyone of them had mixed feelings over how she spoke to them. Jasmine felt that she couldn't stay with them much longer, so she left the room.

"About her now." Lisa started, "Given her special bond with the suspect, she may be a liability."

"Not to mention he may contact her." Yujiro thought out loud.

"But Wells is too smart to contact her over any conventional means." Nao realized, "It's best if somebody keeps an eye on her."

This got Sen to say: "Somebody she trusts, maybe."

"Sen!" Umeko exclaimed, surprised he agrees with this.

"Like you, Umeko." Sen added.

This got her to think otherwise, to which Tetsu added: "That's right. From the whole team, there are only four that Wells trusts. Including Jasmine, and Umeko is the one that Jasmine trusts the most. Smart thinking, exactly what you'd..."

"Yes, Tekkan, we understood before you started talking." Lisa interrupted.

"Yes, ma'am." Tetsu was back to his humble self in front of Lisa.

"Very well." Doggy made his decision, "Umeko, you go stay with Jasmine."

"Alright!" Umeko cheered, "I'll do my best! As always!"

She too left the room, after which Swan made more of her woes: "This virus is really getting out of control."

"Can we help?" Flora asked, pointing to herself and Fauna.

"Oh, maybe it's best if you do." Swan replied, "Got some other things to take care of anyway."

"Is it okay if I assist them?" Shelly asked Swan, "Maybe there's something you've overlooked, but that I won't miss."

"Something Swan overlooked?" Ban exclaimed, "You must be joking."

"If you really want to." Swan replied to Shelly, "As long as you don't interfere with Fauna or Flora's work."

"Why did that sound so funny?" Sen wondered.

"Alright." Bunta realized, "Meanwhile, we've got ourselves a fugitive to find."

"We'll find him, you can count on that!" Ban sounded confident.

"Wells may have payed for his earlier mistakes, but he won't get away with his new ones so easily." Hoji agreed.

Nobody looked at how Doggy looked at this. As they gathered to come up with a strategy, or find out where he may be hiding, Doggy looked at his License. He had sent a request to the far corner of the universe, see how they felt about Wells betrayal. Although he didn't believe it himself, it was his duty as a commander to do such a thing. When he looked at his License, he saw a red cross, which ususally meant "Delete Approved", which got him to sigh deeply.

**00:18**

Umeko had found Jasmine, staring out a window, into the big city. Umeko called for Jasmine, but she didn't reply. She called again, but Jasmine still didn't turn around. She did however say something: "I remember seeing Bill here once."

"I'm sorry?" Umeko didn't understand.

"He stood here, staring out, as he often does when he's thinking." Jasmine elaborated, "That one time, he did so after the incident with that super-baby."

"Wells did?" Umeko hadn't heard that before.

"Only he and I understand how that child will feel, when he grows up, being different from everyone else." Jasmine continued, "But he was also afraid of how good or bad we would be as parents. That's why he let go of the child, and although he knew it was the right thing to do, he didn't feel right about it."

"And now with you being pregnant, you're afraid that he won't want the child?" Umeko wondered.

A tear ran down Jasmine's cheek: "No. He was afraid he won't be a good father to that child, and now I'm afraid he won't be a father at all."

"It's an interesting question." Umeko was being her cheerful self, "He being a prodigy, you an ESPer, it makes me wonder what your child would be like."

"If the child will be in any way like us both..." Jasmine had some difficulty to say this, "... I... I don't think I can handle this alone. And if... if Bill is caught before he can prove his innocence..."

"You so strongly believe he's innocent? Even after that virus he planted in our systems?" Umeko asked her.

"You don't know him!" Jasmine shouted at her, "The way he answered to my question, even after I told him I'm pregnant, he... that silence of his, it... I know what I said had reached him, I just know it!"

"So you're convinced that he can't be the mole?" Umeko asked.

"Yes!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"Then, if he's innocent, they won't punish him!" Umeko stayed cheerful.

"How can you still talk like that?" Jasmine asked her.

"Well, there's no point in moaning about him, is there?" Umeko asked her, "Wells wouldn't want you to worry about him, would he?"

Jasmine took her time to answer that question, but she gave one either way: "That's something only Umeko would say."

This made her laugh, but Jasmine wasn't finished: "You're right. Maybe it's best if I help them look for Bill, so I can..."

"Er... that'll be a problem." Umeko interrupted, "They're afraid you'll endanger the investigation. I'm afraid they won't allow you to help them."

"What?" Jasmine cursed, "Then what am I supposed to do?"

Umeko seemed to need to think about this, but then decided to raise her License, pressed a button or two, then changed her clothes, from her uniform into more casual clothes: "Maybe we could just go out in the city."

"Go out?" Jasmine questioned, "At a time like this?"

"Especially at a time like this!" Umeko urged her, "Who knows, maybe we can make new friends, or run into old ones! If you know what I mean."

This got Jasmine's attention, so she made her decision: "Sounds like a great idea."

She wiped her tears away, then she too pressed the right buttons on her License, chaging her own uniform into casual clothes as well.

"Well, shall we go then?" Umeko asked Jasmine, although she didn't wait for the latter to answer her, as she was already on her way out of the building.

Jasmine sighed at that, looked out the window, only to say: "Good luck, Bill."

Then, she left the building as well.

**00:35**

One thing that SPD had already arranged, was sending Wells' picture to the local police-force. This didn't make Wells next step any easier. He could wear his sunglasses, so to hide his western origin, but at night that might not be such a good idea. All he could hope was that there'd be a crowd in which he could disappear. But so far, he had no such luck. He was on his way somewhere, but there were police-men in his way. Even walking past them was too risky. Or so Wells thought, until he spotted a broken window and an old trashcan.

One of the police-men was pestered by a light, being shone directly in his face. Once and again, as if somebody was playing with him. He turned to look, and saw the source of the light.

"Hey! You! Stop that!" he shouted, after which his colleagues turned to the perpetrator as well.

All together, they ran to the one pestering them. It didn't take long before they realized somebody's been fooling them. There was a piece of glass, placed to lean on a trashcan, which was rocking back and forth, so the light reflected in the glass would move up and down, giving the impression of somebody holding it with unsteady hands.

"What is this?" one of the men asked.

"Those damn kids. Showing no respect for adults!" another one complained.

What they didn't realize, is that they were distracted, so that Wells could cross the street without them spotting him. He entered a house through a back-door. He took one deep but relieved breath. He went up the stairs, searching for the right apartment. Earlier that night, he had sent a message to someone, asking him to meet with him. That someone explained to him in a reply to go to this particular address, to this particular room. This person was somebody, of whom his friend Smith (now dead friend) told him he has some information. He didn't actually say it, as they were both afraid of being tapped. But he did say that a "Mel" has today's newspaper. That was an easy one to figure out. One, the aforementioned "newspaper" was an allegory for info that Wells didn't know yet. Two, there could be only one man that Smith meant. Wells knocked on that man's door, who opened for him.

"Anders. You made it!" Gibson greeted him.

"Wish it were under better circumstances." Wells sighed.

"Yeah, makes two of us." Gibson replied, as he let him in, "So, I bet you're dying to know what Smith found out."

"Among other things." Wells said.

"Hang on. I'll get it for ya." Gibson told him.


	3. Chapter 3

**00:43**

Wells enters Gibson's apartment, surprised to see how messy it is, almost as though he actually lived there.

"I thought you were just visiting the country." Wells wondered, "This looks a lot like you're home."

"Hey, you know what it's like, if you can take away a rich man's money." Gibson replied, "You can afford a second home in another country."

Wells thought about it. If he were to say how wrong it was of Gibson to do this, he'd be a hypocrit, so all he said was: "Fair enough."

"Here." Gibson had opened a file on his laptop, "Here's all the info on that person you wanted him to check. And from what I can tell, there's nothing."

Wells said something, but it wasn't in English, so Gibson can only guess that he used a swearword: "I think you've spent too much time here in Japan."

"I'm sorry, Wells apologized, "It's just that... Smith told me he had something, but when you said there's nothing..."

"Indeed." Gibson interrupted, "No record of where it came from, any place on Earth or somewhere else in the universe, nothing on what school it went to, what it did before joining the Special Police..."

"It's like it didn't even exist before joining SPD." Wells thought out loud.

"Of course, this is only a priliminary search." Gibson was convinced, "I'm sure Smith will cook up something good."

Wells then realized he didn't know this yet: "No he won't. I found his body earlier tonight."

Gibson appeared shocked: "What?"

"He's dead." Wells told him, "He must've been getting close, or else he would still be alive."

Gibson felt otherwise: "If you hadn't asked him to do this, he may..."

"He may not be alive still either, nor would you be." Wells interrupted, "If I searched myself, the mole would have figured me out already, killed me, and then there would be no stopping it from doing whatever it wants to do."

Gibson went quiet after that, but Wells knew what to say: "Look, if we don't investigate this any further, Smith would've died for nothing. You understand?"

"And what made you decide to do this?" Gibson asked.

Wells paused, but began telling him the story anyway.

**00:59**

The policemen that were on the street earlier, got contacted by their bosses: "This is HQ, can you hear me?"

One of the policemen answered his radio: "We hear you."

"What's your status?" he was asked.

"So far, there's been the occasional jaywalkers, but nothing too serious." he replied, "But no sign of the suspect."

"Nothing else?" HQ asked.

"Some kids pulling a prank with reflecting light, but I don't think that SPD would be helped with that."

"Anything can help." HQ replied, "We've been told that he's very creative and resourceful."

This got the policeman to think about what the prank was about. It had light reflecting on them, but the kid in question was nowhere in sight. Why go through all that trouble, even for a kid?

"Well, there was this one joke someone pulled on us with reflecting light." the policeman answered, "I'm not sure if this is of any help, but..."

"Neither am I." HQ replied, "But we've been told to tell the Special Police everything. Even the stupidest details."

**01:07**

At Dekabase, Doggy heard all of the ideas that everyone had as to where Wells may be hiding.

"Could he not be at home?" Sen asked.

"He knows that's the first place we'd look." Lisa answered, "We know better than to waste out time looking for him there."

"Yes, and he knows that this is what we might think." Sen added.

"What are you saying?" Lisa asked, "That he's just at home?"

"Of course." Shun realized, "He knows how SPD's think, so he also knows we'd never look for him there."

"It's worth the try." Marie said.

"Alright!" Ban sounded enthusiast again, "We finally have a lead!"

"It's still risky." Hoji thought out loud, "What if we are wasting our time?"

"I don't know." Tetsu said, "When was the last time Sen was wrong about such things?"

"You're right about that." Hoji decided, "Then it's worth to look."

"Alright, Partner!" Ban exclaimed.

This was one time too many for Hoji: "How many times do I have to tell you..."

"It looks like we already have our volunteers to find him." Gyoku said.

"How about we go along?" Yujiro asked Nao.

"Sure, why not." Nao replied, flatly.

"Alright, counting myself, that makes five." Gyoku said.

"You mean counting everybody." Lisa said.

"No, 'cause I'm not coming along." Shun said.

"Neither will I." Marie added.

"And why is that?" Bunta asked them.

"We're the ones who recruited him, or even trained him." Shun reasoned, "We know him better than you, and suppose searching his home will come out empty..."

"We'd still use you here to come up with other places." Gyoku finished for them.

"In that case, it may be best if I stay too." Sen added.

"Me too." Tetsu added.

"Then it's just seven, myself included." Bunta realized.

"Then let's go." Lisa ordered and the other six followed.

Once they left the room, Tetsu asked the two androids: "How's the virus?"

"We would have eradicated it already..." Flora answered, "But with this rookie here trying to help us..."

She was referring to Shelly, who then got angry: "What? Am I slowing you down?"

"Shelly, Swan could use your help in the infirmary." Doggy told her.

"Alright, I'm going already." Shelly moaned as she too left the room.

That's when Sen felt he could speak freely: "That was close."

"What was?" Fauna asked them.

"We had to lure everyone else out of the room, so we can speak what's really on our minds." Sen answered.

"Clever." Flora complimented him.

"So now what? You didn't really think that Wells would hide in his own home?" Tetsu asked.

"No." Sen answered.

"Like Lisa said, he's too smart to even think of doing that." Shun said.

"Didn't feel right to lie to Banban like that, though." Marie sounded sad.

"Think of it this way." Shun assured her, "He always dashes forward on everything. In this case, he's making the mistake of dashing to the wrong target."

"That's not the worst part." Doggy decided to tell everyone, "The universe's Ultimate Court has just approved for Wells' deletion."

"They what?" Tetsu was surprised.

"It's best if we keep that to ourselves for the time being." Marie told everyone.

"In the meantime, what do we do?" Doggy asked.

"All we can do right now is stall everyone else." Sen thought out loud.

"Can't we do an investigation of our own?" Tetsu asked.

"We could, if we knew who to look for." Doggy answered, "Wells did report his findings to me, but not enough details. He didn't even tell me he was asking people from outside the agency to help him."

"If you ask me, he's very much like that mole." Sen figured, "They both exchange info with outsiders, they're both somewhat immature with what they do,... it's no wonder that he was an easy one for the mole to frame."

"Well, he's not making it much easier for us to find out anything." Flora remarked, "His virus has destroyed much of our files on every employee."

"Swan was right about that one." Shun remarked, "Wells wouldn't deliberately create a virus that would destroy so much, so he must have made it in a hurry."

"Or he's deliberately made it so it would destroy everything." Sen added, "It still doesn't prove anything."

That's when Swan entered the room: "This is really getting out of hand here."

"What's the matter?" Doggy asked her.

"Everyone who's shot insists on going to catch Wells, just for shooting them." Swan answered, "Even Yaako has a hard time keeping them restrained."

"Well, I sent Shelly to help you." Doggy answered.

"Good." Swan sighed, "But Doggy, there's something else."

"What is it?" he asked her.

"Everyone who was shot..." Swan explained, "... was either hurt by debris from the walls when Wells hit them, or were hit on their bullet-proof vests, or anywhere else that wasn't lethal. It's like Wells wanted to miss them."

Doggy sighed: "Unfortunately, that won't be enough to convince anyone that he's not the mole."

"So we're, as Wells would put it, back to square one." Marie whined.

"Looks like it." Sen couldn't help but agree.


	4. Chapter 4

**01:34**

Wells has already told Gibson what happened, and how he was framed. All this while he was keeping an eye out the window. With everything in mind, Gibson could come up with the following conclusion: "But then hacking into the servers won't be as easy now. If the mole could somehow find that out, then it could be in the systems right now, trying to erase all other things that may point to it's guilt."

"Not only that, it will trace us down here if we did." Wells added.

"Unless you know somebody on the inside that could help us." Gibson suggested.

"That's a tough one." Wells said, "I could ask the commander, but it was his idea to have me sit it out until the matter is resolved. I'm not sure what he'd do if I asked him."

"And that girlfriend of yours?" Gibson asked.

Wells shook his head: "She'll be monitored twenty-four seven. If she's helping me, they'll know."

"Anyone else then?"

"Helpful as they may be..." Wells reasoned, "They can't just sit at a computer searching anything without anyone notic..."

That's when a thought crossed Wells' mind.

"You know somebody who can help?" Gibson asked.

"I think so." Wells answered, "But before we use him, there's something else that needs to be done."

Gibson was all ears: "Such as?"

**01:40**

Umeko and Jasmine were going from one place to another, talked, laughed (as much as Jasmine's mood could allow her to), but it was obvious to Umeko that Jasmine fell a little better.

"So, you feeling better?" she asked her.

"A little." Jasmine said, "I still haven't seen Bill anywhere, though."

"Cheer up!" Umeko urged her, "It's not because we haven't seen him, that it means he's done for."

Jasmine smiled a little: "I guess you're right."

That's when she noticed somebody nearby, who kept his face hidden behind a newspaper. Call it her instinct, or the fact that she's been with somebody who knows many works of fiction only too well, but there was something suspicious about seeing him there.

"What's the matter?" Umeko wondered.

Just as Jasmine was about to say something, she appeared to be numb on her feet. She tried to lean against the wall behind her, but Jasmine felt all of her strength leaving her body.

"Jasmine, what's wro..." Umeko tried to ask, but she suddenly felt the same thing.

Once both girls were down, the one that Jasmine spotted dropped the newspaper, which appeared to have been a cover for him to use his tranquilizer-gun. It also turned out that "he" was really a "she". It was the same cat-woman whom the Dekarangers have met before, who had some strange connection with the Special Six. When she approached the two girls, she picked them both up and left.

**01:51**

Doggy was contacted by Bunta, who just arrived at Wells' apartment: "Yes?"

"He's not in his apartment." Bunta replied, "This was a waste of time after all."

In the background, Doggy could hear Ban swearing his head off. But then Lisa came with new information: "Commander Krugger, this just came from the local police.

"What is it?" he asked her.

Lisa explained: "It looks like somebody pulled a prank on them, by tricking them to believe there was somebody in an alley, but when they went to look, there was nobody there."

"Many people make such jokes with the police." Doggy replied.

"Maybe." Lisa reasoned, "But what kid would trick them like that and not want to take the credit for it?"

Doggy tried to come up with a good reply, but Hoji beat him to it: "Unless somebody tried to distract them."

"So they found the westerner?!" Ban sounded happy, "Finally some good news."

"Don't cheer too soon, Banban." Gyoku stopped him, "We only know the area in which he may be hiding. Sector 5-3-10. Do you know if there's anybody there that could help him?"

"We'll look into it." Doggy replied, "But it'll take a while with that virus slowing us..."

"Time?" Ban shouted, "That's something we don't have! I'm going there now."

Ban ran away, as everyone else was unable to stop him.

"That's Ban for you." Yujiro remarked, "Always the life one."

"Too much of that, if you ask me." Nao added.

"Let's search the area anyway." Gyoku suggested, "We may find something before the Dekabase computers are fixed to find it for us."

**01:55**

Once that conversation was over, Swan reminded herself:"I wonder how Yaako and Shelly are doing now."

Swan took out her own License, and contacted Yaako: "Yaako, how's everything?"

"It's a hard job to do alone, but everyone's calm and resting now." Yaako replied.

"What do you mean, alone?" Swan asked, "Is Shelly not with you?"

"Er... no? Should she be?" Yaako asked.

"Wait a minute, if she's not there, then..." Doggy questioned.

"Where is she?" Sen asked too.

"There's somebody accessing the computers at the network's source." Fauna mentioned.

Everyone else, safe for Flora, looked at each other, bewildered.

"This is weird." Tetsu said, "Unless..."

"Unless what?" Doggy asked.

"With Shelly missing and someone else accessing the computers..." Tetsu thought out loud.

"You're not thinking..." Sen wondered, "... that Shelly is the mole?"

Swan laughed at that: "Oh please. She would even allow herself to be robbed and she won't know it before we caught the robber."

"Nevertheless..." Doggy reasoned, "... somebody is doing something to our computers. Sen, Tetsu, go check it out! Swan, you better return to the patients."

Swan merely nodded before she left, while Sen and Tetsu shouted this before leaving: "Roger."


	5. Chapter 5

**02:00**

Sen and Tetsu went down to the network's source, where they indeed found Shelly, doing something on the computers.

"What is she doing?" Tetsu asked, "Do you think she's..."

"Let's not jump to conclusions." Sen interrupted, "There may be a stupid explanation for this."

That's when sparks started flying from the computers.

This made Tetsu make up his mind: "What do you think now?"

Sen was just as devastated as Tetsu, but he raised his gun and said: "Let's get her!"

Both burst into the room, surprising Shelly: "Wha... what are you doing here?"

"We were about to ask you the same thing." Tetsu responded, pointing his gun to her.

"I..." Shelly appeared a little speechless, "I was trying to help those androids. They thought I was standing in their way up there, so I..."

"Wait." Sen took out his License to talk to one of the androids, "Flora, can you hear me?"

"Sen-chan, you wouldn't believe this." Flora started before he could say anything, "The virus is gone. It was like someone else helped us."

This made Sen and Tetsu look at each other, a little surprised then turned back to Shelly.

"What about those sparks we saw?" Tetsu asked.

"That wasn't entirely my fault." Shelly insisted, "I tried to stop that virus, but whatever I did caused a small short-cicuit. For a virus that was made in a hurry, it is very dangerous."

"Can't disagree with that." Sen realized.

"But at the same time, it helped me see this." Shelly wanted to show them this.

She restarted the computers, only to show the following to Sen and Tetsu: "You see this?"

"There's nothing there." Tetsu remarked.

"Exactly." Shelly said, "There were files here, but now they're erased."

"What were they about?" Sen asked.

"I..." Shelly was ashamed to say this, "I don't know."

Sen sighed: "Good job on the virus anyway."

"Thank you." Shelly replied.

That's when Sen contacted Doggy: "Nothing's wrong, Boss. I think Shelly just felt a little unappreciated."

Over the radio, Doggy responded: "Unappreciated?"

**02:11**

The group trying to find Wells arrived at the sector, where they interrogated witnesses. But none of them seemed to have noticed much of anything unusual.

When everyone returned to the agreed spot, Gyoku asked everyone: "Found anything?"

"No. Nobody seemed to have seen anything unusual." Yujiro said.

"Every time something happens, nobody's ever seen or heard anything." Nao complained.

Ban started screaming out loud: "How could that westerner slip through our fingers like that?! Why does he keep slipping through?!"

"Ban, stay calm!" Hoji tried to calm him down, "You're waking up everybody."

"Like who?!" Ban didn't stop shouting.

"Like that old man over there." Hoji pointed to one that started to look out the window when Ban started talking.

"I bet he doesn't know anything either." Bunta whined.

"Hey!" the old man in question shouted to them, "We gotta pay when we make noise, and you can't keep your own voices down!"

"You stay out of this, old man!" Ban shouted back at him.

"Now now, this isn't the example we should make as cops." Yujiro did an attempt at calming Ban down.

"So what?!" Ban was still enraged, "Everyone can know how much that westerner pisses me off!"

"You're looking for a westerner?" the old man asked them.

Ban looked surprised, but Nao managed to stay serious enough to reply to the old man: "You saw one?"

"There's one who bought an apartment here, months ago." the old man replied.

"Months ago?" Ban couldn't believe it.

"Sounds like a long shot to me." Yujiro decided.

"If it's not Wells, or somebody he knows, then we're wasting time again." Lisa said.

"Like I'd wait until we're sure!" Ban exclaimed as he started towards the old man, "Take me to that westerner."

**02:18**

As Fauna and Flora tried to restore some of the info on the computers, something appeared on the screens back at Dekabase.

"A distress beacon?" Doggy asked.

"It would look like it's been transmitting for the last half hour." Fauna told Doggy, "But with the virus still attacking, it took a while for us to..."

"Never mind." Doggy interrupted, "Who's sending it, and from where?"

After a few seconds, they found out who was sending it: "Umeko."

This made Doggy look concerned, but he didn't hesitate to tell the other two: "Sen, Tetsu. Umeko needs help."

"What?" Sen sounded more than a little worried to hear this.

"Wait a minute." Tetsu was surprised about something, "What about Jasmine?"

"I don't know, only Umeko is sending something." Doggy replied.

"We'd better go and help then." Sen decided.

**02:22**

It took a while before Ban could persuade the old man to allow access to the aforementioned apartment, but the man gave in eventually. When they arrived at the apartment's door, Ban was about to burst in, but Nao stopped him.

"Wait. We should do this professionally." she told him.

"Agreed." Lisa said, as she knocked on the door, "Special Police. Open the door!"

No reply came. Then Lisa turned to the old man: "Open this door."

The man did as he was told. Once the door was open, Ban drew his gun and entered the room. Nobody who saw him would be able to describe the surprised look on his face when he saw there was nobody there.

"He's not here?" Ban sounded disappointed.

Hoji tried to be more professional: "Can you give us the name of who lived here?"

"Yes, I can." the man replied.

"Hoji, what are you planning?" Bunta asked him.

"If Wells is the one who bought it, or if it's someone who he knows, then it'd be worth to check out the owner." Hoji reasoned.

"This better be worth our time, then." Lisa grumbled.

**02:31**

Wells and Gibson were on the streets. Wells knew where he was going, but Gibson could only guess about their destination.

"Where are we going?" he finally asked.

"Somewhere where they won't look for us." was all that Wells told him.

"How can you be so sure?" Gibson kept asking.

"Of all places, there's only one place that they'll search first." Wells explained, "By now, I'm sure they searched it. They wouldn't search it again, now that they know I'm not there."

"Oh?" Gibson was starting to understand, "But where would that be?"

"My own apartment." Wells finally said.

"The first one they'd search, and therefor the one where they won't look anymore." Gibson realized, "Clever."

"Not that clever." Wells said, "It was just something I saw in a movie."

"But it makes sense." Gibson replied.

"Right." Wells replied, "But if we keep talking, we'd slow down."

Gibson said nothing after that.

**02:46**

Sen and Tetsu arrived at where Umeko's distress beacon came from. It didn't take long before they found her, somewhere in a nearby office-building. When they found here, it was a surprise to see her unconscious, taped to a desk-chair, with her License put on the desk, sending out the beacon.

"This is weird." Tetsu remarked.

"Never mind how this looks." Sen urged Tetsu to help Umeko to get free.

As they were doing this, Tetsu pointed out: "Think about it. Somebody goes through all the trouble to break into the building and put her here, only so we could find her. Doesn't that seem a little odd. On top of that, where's Jasmine?"

As Sen had already removed the tape that kept her feet together, he too realized it: "You're right. It's like somebody's trying to tell us something. But what?"

"That they, whoever they are, have Jasmine?" Tetsu answered, questioningly.

That's when Umeko seemed to get conscious again, which helped Sen to continue helping her to get loose.

**02:57**

Jasmine slowly opened up her eyes. She felt as though she was sitting on a chair, rather than lying down on a bed. She tasted something in her mouth that felt like cotton, but she couldn't be too sure. Her head was sore, so she raised her hand to rub it. That's when she realized she couldn't move either one of her hands. This realization got her to try harder, until she felt the rope that kept her hands tied behind her back. Not only that, she also felt something on her hands, as though she were wearing gloves again, but not of the type that she usually wore. She tried to get up, but her feet were each tied to a leg of the chair she was sitting on. She tried to scream for help, but the cotton she tasted was from a sort of cloth that muffled whatever sound she wants to make. Shortly after her waking up, somebody entered the room she was in and turned on the light. It blinded her at first, but she recovered after a few seconds, so she could see the one who entered.

"You're awake at last." the cat-woman said, "I should be telling you I'm sorry to make this uncomfortable for you. Alas, this is one part of the job I've been trained to enjoy."

Whatever this woman said, it didn't make Jasmine feel any better, nor did she think that she was supposed to. She thought of sending a thought to the woman, but nothing happened. Surprised, she tried to look at her hands, but she couldn't turn her head that far around to see.

"Oh yes." the woman said, "I thought of putting gloves on your hands, that are connected to an electrical current. It's made of such a strong material, you won't feel any of the electricity going through you, but it's enough to counter your ESP."

This scared Jasmine, not particularly the fact that she couldn't use her powers, but that this woman knew so much about her powers, including how to neutralize them.

"But now, I'm sure you wonder what you're doing here." the woman started, "Well, now that you're here, why won't I tell you?"

Jasmine looked a little angry at the woman, as she's going so lightly over all this.


	6. Chapter 6

**03:04**

"To make it simple, there's something someone wants to be done." the woman explained to Jasmine, "But your boyfriend is standing in the way of accomplishing it. Too bad he doesn't give up that easily, even when everybody's convinced that he's a traitor. My boss is a genius to bring everyone to believe that. But anyway, when your boyfriend hears I got you in my grip, he'll back down and give himself up. Unfortunately for you, that would mean you have to die."

For Jasmine, not only did she just get confirmation that Wells is not the mole, which she already knew, but she looked scared at the idea of her impending demise, but the woman didn't stop talking: "You see, we can't have you walk around and tell people what I just told you. Not to worry, for as long as he hasn't given himself up, I need you alive. And you don't have to think I don't have a plan to let your friend take the fall for your death either."

This particularly made Jasmine look scared, but the woman didn't care: "For one, that pink friend of yours, I used a drug to sedate her, which leaves it's traces in her blood. I used a different one in for you, which doesn't leave any traces. Also, everyone knows there's this connection between you and your friend, having to do with your ESP, not to mention that he knows how to block his thoughts from you. So although your pink friend saw you faint, all evidence will point out that you faked it. And how do you think everyone will react when your friend keeps insisting that he's done nothing to you, but then they find your body? Not to mention the impact your death will have on the rest of the group. This will work out perfectly."

Jasmine knew then more than earlier that she had to escape from this woman's clutches. She tried to reach for her License, but either her tied hands couldn't reach it, or she couldn't find it.

"Looking for your License?" the woman asked, "Do you really think I'm that stupid not to look for it before I took you away?"

This made Jasmine struggle a little harder, which made the woman laugh harder as well: "You really think you can get out of that? Don't mock me."

She then turned away from her and left the room. This was an opening which Jasmine had to take in her advantage. If she really wanted to save herself, her unborn child, her boyfriend, and judging from what this woman said: her friends as well, it's become imperative that she escapes this.

**03:16**

Wells and Gibson arrived at the apartment building. But rather than going to Wells' own room, they went into the building's basement.

"You're place is down here?" Gibson wondered.

"No." Wells answered, "But in the unlikely event that they'd track us back here, we'd better not be there where they'd look first."

"Right." Gibson agreed.

They arrived down in the basement, where they found the network's modem. But before they started doing whatever they were planning, Wells had other things to do: "Will you set everything up? Coz I got some things to pick up from my place."

"Sure." Gibson replied, "Is sake among those things?"

Wells sighed: "Even if I had any, this isn't the time to drink that."

"Oh right." Gibson remembered, "Sorry."

As he said, Wells left for his own apartment. But on his way, he met with the landlord.

"Well, look who we have here." he said.

The word 'busted' was what crossed Wells' mind at that moment. He dared not turn to look, but the landlord didn't go away.

"You know, I've been putting up with a lot of things since you came to live here." he whined, "First there was that thing with the electric current, then the windows to your apartment broke, not to mention some of the people's complaints about the noises they hear from you. And tonight I got called out of my bed by the police, who's looking for you. I might have to..."

"You know what?" Wells finally found the courage to say something, "If you're looking for someone to blame, why not the police? Because if it wasn't for them, I wouldn't even be here."

This surprised the landlord: "You wouldn't?"

"That's right." Wells finally turned to look at him, "You want to get back at them? Why won't you help me do what I must do right now? And leave the police out of it. Don't let anyone know that I'm here, and don't ask me what I'm doing so you won't need to lie about that to anyone."

The landlord appeared to be considering this, but didn't need more than five seconds to decide: "In that case... I'll leave you alone."

Once the landlord left Wells, the latter sighed out of relief. If there's one thing he knows about police regulations, it would be that it's against the rules to tell the landlord why they are looking for him. In Wells' mind, not telling him is one big mistake they've made.

**03:25**

Umeko was brought into the infirmary, still weak from the sedative she was given. Meanwhile, Sen and Tetsu were explaining everything to Doggy in the conference room.

"We found her with both her own License and that of Jasmine's." Tetsu told him.

"But no trace of Jasmine herself?" Doggy asked.

"Nothing." Tetsu answered.

"It was a strange scene." Sen added, "It's like somebody just wanted us to know we've got Jasmine."

"Whoever 'they' may be." Doggy remarked.

That's when Shun entered the room: "Excuse me, I think you might want to know this."

All three of them turned to look at him, so Shun could continue: "We've found DNA-traces of a human, but... well, we don't know how it's possible, but the DNA shows some weird strings."

"What kind of strings?" Doggy asked.

"Well, they haven't looked more into it yet." Shun answered, "But it reminds them more of the DNA of a cat rather than..."

"A cat?" Sen interrupted him.

"Yes? Why?" Shun wasn't aware that they had met with a cat-woman before.

"So it's that cat-woman from before who got her?" Tetsu sounded like he needed confirmation.

"What cat-woman?" Shun asked.

"Commander." Marie interrupted them, "I think we now know what files have been erased from our computers."

"What is it?" Doggy was eager to hear it.

"Most of it belonged to someone who worked at the morgues." Marie answered.

"The morgues?" Tetsu sounded surprised.

"Of course." Sen reasoned, "That Frankenstein must have found out where he could find all the parts he needed to create his monsters. If the mole worked in those morgues, he would have been registered in our computers."

"So naturally he'd have to delete it all." Tetsu realized.

"Well, some of it was already erased by the virus." Flora explained.

"But we can tell where the virus has stricken and not." Fauna added, "And many of these files were erased by someone who knew what he was doing."

"Then this should prove it." Shun just figured out, "Wells wasn't in Japan when that doctor was active. There's no way he could have been that employee in the..."

"Idiots!" Doggy interrupted, "He may not have been here, but he was also the only one of us who knew that doctor. That can still be used against him."

Suddenly, Ban hustled into the room: "What's the matter with you people?! Jasmine's missing, and you don't think of telling us?!"

To this, there wasn't much that can be said, but Doggy tried anyway: "I was sure you had more important things on your mind."

"What?!" this enraged Ban even more, "You don't think a member of my team is more important than..."

"A member of our team?" Sen interrupted, "Wasn't Wells a member too?"

"That's different!" Ban decided.

"But he has a point." Hoji only just managed to enter the room, out of breath, "He tried to destroy our team, so that makes him just as important as anyone else."

"Where's everyone else?" Doggy asked.

"Unlike me, they're not used to running after Ban, but they're on their way here." Hoji explained, "When he heard about Jasmine."

"Yes, we all know that now!" Ban interrupted him, "But we've got better things to do now! If we look for Jasmine, we'll find that westerner in no time!"

"What makes you so sure he even had her?" Shun questioned.

"Who else would take her?" Ban questioned in return, "He must've somehow known that we wouldn't let him just talk to her, so he had to do what he did!"

"We won't know that for sure, until Umeko wakes up." Tetsu reminded him.

**03:41**

While they were fighting this out, Murphy received an unusual signal. Unusual in that he's not supposed to receive any, or at least not by this means. He heard a voice in his head, as though somebody was broadcasting something to him.

"Murphy, can you hear me?" the voice said.

The dog wasn't sure about what he was hearing, but he was glad to hear this voice. Though he himself couldn't say anything, but whatever means was used for this to be broadcast into his head, he used the same to reply: "Is that you, Wells?"

"Didn't know you actually knew my name." the voice, Wells, replied.

"Are you joking?" Murphy wondered.

"I'd love to chat, but it'll be a matter of time before someone sees I'm talking to you." Wells ignored the question.

"Is that bad?" Murphy asked.

"I can't hack into the Dekabase computers..." Wells explained, "... but I remember there's this terminal in your doghouse that allows us to take control over the whole base. I need you to use it to do look for some things for me."

"Okay, what do you need from me?" Murphy was ready to help out.

**03:48**

The cat-woman returned to the room where she held Jasmine captive. She laughed when she saw just how much she struggled against her bonds: "It told you: don't bother. You can't escape."

Once she said that, she placed a camera in the room, ready to tape the two of them. But before they started, the woman told Jasmine: "You know, your struggle kinda annoys me, so I'll make this clear to you. You see this?"

She showed Jasmine a gun, after which she explained: "Found it in your boyfriend's apartment, shortly before they searched it. When I use this on you, he'll still get the blame, as it has his fingerprints."

Jasmine looked at the gun, and recognized it. Some time ago, Wells received a package which had some personal things that belonged to his former partner, Lakewood. And now this woman wants to use that gun against the man she loved? This helped her to change her mood from fear into anger.

The woman noticed: "What? You expected something different? Hate to disappoint you. Come on, smile now. You're on camera."

She put the gun aside and turned to the camera, which she switched on. That's when she started talking.

**03:53**

Talking to a mechanical dog was one thing that Gibson did not expect: "Are you sure he understood what you asked of him?"

"A dog is a lot more intelligent than most people credit them to be." Wells explained, "And this one is built to be much better than them. So yes, I'm sure he understood."

That's when the computer they used started peeping. This happens when Murphy send them a message. Unfortunately for Gibson, it's in a language he doesn't understand. But Wells understood enough.

"Damn it!" he cursed, "Somebody has erased all the files."

"That's nothing we can't help." Gibson reasoned.

"No." Wells agreed, "But we can't do this ourselves."

"Unless that dog disconnects itself from the main network and into that terminal." Gibson suggested.

Wells thought that through: "Clever thinking."

That's when he picked up the micro-phone he used before and spoke: "Murphy, can you connect yourself to the terminal?"

After a few seconds, another message appeared, which Wells translated for Gibson: "Done."

"Alright, Anders. We're in business." Gibson sounded hopeful.


	7. Chapter 7

**04:01**

Through connecting themselves directly to the terminal, it was easier for both Wells and Gibson to look through the Dekabase files, and at the same time monitor the rest of the network, so nobody would notice someone's hacking in. It was all in either Japanese, or in some extra-terrestrial language, but through another program in the same networks, it could all be translated into a language they both understood. They found that somebody indeed erased some files, and also managed to delete back-ups, but a real hacker would still be able to find some relevant information, even when deleted. And they found some.

"Strange." Gibson remarked, "All these people have the same faces, but not the same names. Identical... how many of them are there?"

"Too many for a name to even exist." Wells answered, "But then, I'm not so sure were talking about that many people who just happen to look alike. But one and the same."

"That mole?" Gibson questioned.

"That's an A+ for you." Wells replied.

That's when they also noticed something else, but Gibson was the first to talk: "They got a virus?"

"Yeah, it's a quick one I had to make, just to slow them down." Wells explained, but then he too noticed something, "Wait a minute, this can't be right."

"What is it?" Gibson asked.

"This isn't the one I made." Wells replied, "I mean, it has the basic program, but it's different from what I made."

"You mean somebody has made a different version of it?"

"Looks like it." Wells answered, "Unfortunately, somebody copied it to an external device. We can't eradicate it from here."

"So we'd better make some preparations." Gibson brought to Wells' attention, "Like an anti-virus."

"Yeah." Wells remarked, "Will you take care of that, while I keep searching?"

"If you've still got a sample from the original version, that shouldn't be a problem." Gibson agreed.

Wells gave him his palmtop, but not before he copied the altered version into it first: "Here you go."

Without another word, Gibson worked on it: "I can't guarantee it'll be done in no time, but I'll do my best."

"You're the smartest hacker that I know, so I'm sure you won't disappoint me." Wells ensured him, "I'll make other arrangements while you're at it."

"Good." Gibson remarked.

**04:15**

Umeko woke up, which Yaako immediately noticed: "You're awake!"

"Urgh..." Umeko was still a little groggy, "What happened?"

"We were hoping you could tell us." Yaako answered, "Wait one moment."

She called the other Dekarangers, to tell them: "Umeko's awake."

"She is?!" Ban immediately shouted.

"Good news at last." Hoji sounded happy.  
Sen was more than relieved: "Can we see her?"

"I'm not a doctor." Yaako answered, "But she's still a little groggy, so I'm not sure..."

"Can she talk?" Hoji asked.

"Yes?" Yaako replied.

"That'll do perfectly." Hoji remarked.

Ban, Hoji, Sen and Tetsu didn't hesitate to go see her. The other ones stayed behind to device their next move.

**04:19**

Whatever the cat-woman had recorded with her camera, she uploaded it to a computer, which she sent to somebody else. Once she was done with that, she went back down to Jasmine. She looked at her, sitting there helplessly, which only broadened her smile.

"Don't worry, it's over for you now." the woman said, "Me nor my boss has any more need for you... alive."

Although Jasmine did everything she could to get out of her binds, nothing helped. The woman raised her gun and shot her in the chest. What she saw then made no sense whatsoever. Somehow, Jasmine was still sitting there all tied to the chair, but somehow the chair fell backward when the bullet hit it. Also, Jasmine's body didn't show any sign of being hit with a bullet either. This couldn't be possible, unless... the thought hadn't occurred to the cat-woman yet, or somebody knocked her on the head. It was Jasmine, who had somehow freed herself from her binds, took off the gloves that were put on her, and caused the woman to see the illusion she just witnessed. Jasmine turned her wrists, as they still hurt from her binds, rubbed her hands, to clean it from sweating under those gloves. To make sure this woman wouldn't escape, Jasmine picked her up, so to tie her to the chair. Unfortunately, the woman was back on her feet in no time at all and attacked Jasmine. The fight was intense for both of them, but it was Jasmine who had the upper hand, as she had long recovered from her tranquilizer, and the woman hadn't recovered from her bang on the head. In a last itch effort, she tried to use her gun on Jasmine, but the latter was quick enough to respond. She held the woman's hand that carried the gun, trying to stop her from pointing it to her. It didn't work as quickly as she hoped. Jasmine kicked the woman between her legs, which caused her to relax many other muscles in her body, including that of her arms, so the gun was pointing to her bust. It also caused her finger to twitch, with the effect that it pulled the trigger, so she was shot. Jasmine hoped she could take her alive, so she could tell everyone else what she just told her, but now that's out of the question. With no other option, Jasmine ran out of the house and tried to find a way to contact Dekabase.

**04:29**

Umeko told everyone exactly what she remembered to have happened. How Jasmine somehow got weak, and how the same thing happened to her shortly. Next thing she knew is waking up in the infirmary, and had a vague memory of not being able to move.

"Are you sure that's all you can remember?" Sen asked her.

"I'm sorry, but yes." Umeko answered.

"That doesn't help us one bit!" Ban exclaimed.

"Maybe it does." Hoji thought, "Think about it. Wouldn't Wells want to contact Jasmine, by all means necessary?"

"If so, then why would he want to tranquilize her?" Umeko asked, "He wouldn't want to hurt her."

"He was cold enough to use her to plant the virus into our systems." Hoji reasoned, "Besides, he even knew the line'd be tapped, so he might have been smart enough to anticipate she wouldn't be alone either. Perhaps he somehow sent her the thought that she had to fake a faint, but used an actual tranquilizer on you."

"But wouldn't she have heard him think something that would tell her not to trust him?" Tetsu wondered.

Hoji hadn't thought about that one, but Ban had the answer: "And didn't the westerner find a way to block his thoughts from her? Wouldn't it be about time you both just accept that he's a rat?"

"Not until I either find solid proof, or until he tells me." Sen answered, "And this isn't proof."

Suddenly, Doggy contacted them: "Everyone, there's a situation in town."

"Is it the westerner?" Ban asked.

"Well..." Doggy appeared lost for words, "You be the judge."

He allowed them to see footage of the situation in town. What everybody saw, was the Gyro-Carrier attacking the city.

"What is this?" Sen wondered.

"This solid enough for you?" Hoji asked, a little annoyed.

"But how could Wells even enter the building without anyone noticing?" Tetsu wondered.

"The same way he escaped OUT of the building." Hoji reminded him.

"Nevertheless..." Doggy interrupted them, "... the fact now is that the Gyro-Carrier is wreaking havoc in the city. We'd better..."

The sound of a phone ringing interrupted them. Doggy replied to that: "Krugger here."

"Commander." a voice spoke, "I got Jasmine on the line here."

"What?" Everyone looked surprised at that.

"She must have escaped." Tetsu realized.

"Put her through." Doggy told the voice.

As told, she was put through, so everyone could hear her: "Boss? Everyone?"

"Jasmine, are you alright?" Doggy asked.

"I'm okay." she replied, "But you wouldn't believe what I found out."

"We know all about it." Hoji told her.

"You do?" Jasmine sounded surprised.

"Your boyfriend's already wreaking the city as we speak." Hoji replied, "That's enough for us."

"What?" Jasmine sounded as though she didn't believe it.

"She doesn't see the Gyro-Carrier?" Umeko couldn't understand.

"Then she must be some distance away." Sen realized.

"We've already got a location." Doggy told them, "Umeko, I want you to go there and give Jasmine her License, so she can help. The rest of you, go already."

"Roger!" they all shouted in unison, as they set out.

But while they were going, Doggy still spoke to Jasmine: "What is it that you found out?"

"That cat-woman from before..." Jasmine told him, "She kidnapped me, and held me so Bill would turn himself in."

"She did?" Doggy sounded surprised.

"Yes." Jasmine confirmed, "She also told me the real mole indeed framed him."

"And where is she now?" he asked.

"I tried to take her alive, but..." Jasmine answered, "... she attacked me when I tried to escape, so I had to... I had to..."

"Don't worry." Doggy assured her, "I'll send a team over there. Maybe they'll find something that'll help. Do you know the address?"

"Yes." Jasmine then gave him the address.

**04:46**

Gibson and Wells were done doing whatever had to be done, so Wells could tell him: "It's best if you don't return to your place just yet."

"How about Smith's?" Gibson suggested.

"If you know where to find it." Wells said.

"If this fails,..." Gibson needed to have this said, "It's nice to have worked with you, Anders."

"Let's just hope it wasn't in vai..." Wells tried to say, but a small quake interrupted him.

"What is this?" Gibson asked.

"Another giant monster?" Wells questioned, as he left the basement to look outside.

Outside, he saw his own Gyro-Carrier, destroying the city: "Damn, that thing got some nerve."

"Are you sure you can't refer to 'it' by it's gender? Now that you know what it is?" Gibson wondered.

Wells didn't reply. Instead, he ran towards his giant robot, hoping he could do something to stop it, but just before he did, he turned back: "Can I have my palmtop back?"

Gibson then remembered too: "Oh right. Hang on."

Unfortunately, he had to run downstairs to pick it up, so it took a while before Wells got it back.


	8. Chapter 8

**05:00**

Safe for two of the Deka-machines, they all arrived to put a stop to the Gyro-Carrier's destructive demeanour.

"Alright, you westerner!" Dekared shouted, "You've asked for it this time!"

As though expecting a reply, everyone waited, but nothing came. This surprised Dekabreak: "Shouldn't he make a remark about you not calling him by his name?"

"Maybe he's just scared out of his wits, he can't come up with anything anymore." Dekablue reasoned.

"Or he's just not in there." Dekagreen thought out loud.

"In any case, he must be stopped." Dekablue said, as he started his attack to the Gyro-Carrier.

He shot some bullets to the robot, which didn't stop it from moving, but it did seem to feel that it was being attacked, so it turned all it's attention to Dekablue's Patgyrer. It shot it's propeller off it's back, which was on it's collision course.

"What?" Dekablue appeared surprised, "It's using it's finisher already?"

"Not if I can help it." Dekabreak said, as he allowed his Dekabike to change into Dekabike Robo and used one of it's own blades to stop the propeller from flying around, "Now you'll fight fairly?"

Dekabike Robo took on the Gyro-Carrier one-on-one. While they were fighting, it didn't take long before everybody realized something.

"This doesn't look like any way in which Wells ever made his mecha move like this." Dekagreen said.

"Maybe he's just desperate." Dekablue reasoned, "It can change a man."

"Nice to see something about him changes!" Dekared sounded cheerful.

**05:09**

Dekapink arrived at the scene, where Jasmine was waiting for her. Once she spotted her, Dekapink jumped out of her Patsigner. She rushed to Jasmine to give her her License.

"Are you alright?" she asked just before handing it to her.

"Don't mind me just now." Jasmine told her, "I've got something to tell everyone."

"I'm sorry, but it'll have to wait." Dekapink said, as she finally gave her her License again, "There's a more urgent matter."

"Yeah, I've heard." Jasmine replied, as she took her License back and changed instantly, "Emergency!"

**05:16**

Dekabike Robo had the Gyro-Carrier in a hold for time, but it managed to fight it's way out of it again. The other machines tried to attack it in their own ways, but again, it proved to be futile. It came to a point that Dekawing Robo came to their aid.

"Hey, who's controlling that?" Dekared wondered.

"That would be us, Banban." Dekafire's voice sounded.

"Seemed to us as you could use some help." Dekanferno explained.

"Unfortunately, this toy is the only thing available here." Dekadawn whined.

"Hey! Don't insult our equipment!" Dekared shouted angrily.

Dekawing Robo shot it's guns, but the Gyro-Carrier rolled itself into safety, retrieving it's propeller in the process, which it puts back on it's back, so it could fly into the air, where it could fight the Dekawing Robo without any trouble.

"He really doesn't know when to quit, does he?" Dekablue questioned, rhetorically.

"If you mean Bill, he's not doing this." Dekayellow sounded over the radio.

"Jasmine! You're here at last!" Dekared sounded happier than earlier.

"Good, so we can form Dekaranger Robo now." Dekablue sounded.

"Before we do, I've got something to tell you." Dekayellow sounded.

"I'm sorry, but it'll have to wait." Dekablue didn't listen.

**05:21**

The Gyro-Carrier and Dekawing Robo kept fighting, until the former used it's spinning propeller to damage the latter severely, causing it to crash down.

"That's it!" Dekablue sounded, "If we're to do this, we'd better do it now."

"But he could take down Dekawing Robo." Dekapink spoke, "What do you think we could possibly do to it?"

"That's why we're here." Dekamaster sounded over the radio as well.

That's when everybody saw Dekabase Tank coming towards them.

"Alright, Boss, this should end things quick enough!" Dekared cheered.

"Wait, look!" Dekagreen pointed.

For some reason, the Gyro-Carrier changed back into it's vehicle-form and landed down. It stopped fighting.

"Now what is it doing?" Dekablue wondered.

"Exactly what I wanted it to do." Wells replied over the radio.

"Bill! You're alright!" Dekayellow sounded like she was in tears.

"More than that, Marika." Wells replied.

"Alright." Dekablue sounded, "No more games. Just step out with your hands in the air!"

"I'll step out alright." Wells used his cynical tone when he said that.

**05:24**

As the sun was starting to rise up, Wells got out of the Gyro-Carrier, only to be surrounded by every Dekaranger he has met during his stay at the agency. He looked around, counted their number, and remarked: "Plus me, that makes twenty of us. This will be fun."

"Alright, enough is enough." Dekablue sounded.

Wells turned to look at Dekablue, having a sarcastically questioning look on his face.

"It all makes sense now." Dekablue said, "You were a criminal before you joined the police, but couldn't help yourself to return to that world. But nothing seemed challenging enough to you, but when you found out about SPD, you thought you found yourself one didn't you?!"

Wells looked at everyone else, who had their weapons pointed at him, safe for those few who still trusted him. But Dekablue didn't stop there: "So you got that Frankenstein doctor to come here, without telling him who you are, just like you did with those Special Six, only to allow him to wreak havoc, giving you an excuse to come here."

"You're right, it does make sense." Dekared agreed, "That case with Flora, who was it that helped Sen figure it out? And how could he? Because he knew the answer already!"

"And by doing that, you gained his trust, and that of Umeko." Dekablue continued, "The same thing you did with Jasmine, hiding something from her, then letting it appear as though you have feelings for her..."

"Hoji, stop it!!!" Dekayellow shouted.

"No, Marika." Wells disagreed, "Let him continue. I wanna know what he has figured out."

"And still calling her by her proper name!" Dekared exclaimed.

"Only to even abuse that position to find out how he can block his thoughts from her." Dekablue figured.

At this point, Wells sighed, started to spin his hand around, indicating for the two to get a move on.

"What is it?" Dekazero asked him, "Are we boring you or something?"

"Never mind him, Shelly." Dekablue told her, "He doesn't know any better."

"Wait a minute." Dekared just realized, "How about when he destroyed DaiJin? He was afraid we'd become too powerful for him then too!"

"Not to mention he doesn't want to tell us where he has hidden that baby." Dekablue remembered, "Or even the fact he was hiding from us what he knew about the Special Six. Or of all things, it was his Gyro-Carrier that could defeat them when they were forged into that mecha. Or how he could possibly know about Jasmine's bond with Niwande, or her psychological history. It all makes sense now!"

"Tomasu, need I remind you that Clarice Starling was a woman?" Wells said in reply to all this.

This statement, which Dekablue didn't understand, left him a little speechless, but Wells didn't stop there: "And Ban, please don't try to be Hercule Poirot. You're only making a fool of yourself."

"I... wha... what?" Dekared didn't understand this statement either.

Nobody seemed to notice how Dekayellow laughed at this. She didn't understand her boyfriend's statements any more than anyone else, but the fact alone that he rendered these two speechless was enough to bring laughter.

"Nevertheless." Dekafire said, "We've got a job to take you in."

"No you don't." Wells disagreed, "You've got a job to catch the mole."

"Yes. You." Dekabright told him, "We've wasted enough time as it is."

"Then what's one or two minutes more for you to listen?" Wells told her.

"Too much." Dekadawn answered.

"I'd sure be glad when this is over." Dekafairy said.

"Wait!" Dekamaster intervened, "Let him talk first."

"Thank you, sir." Wells thanked him, "Now let us think this over. When I saw my Gyro-Carrier attacking the city..."

"You mean when you used it to attack the city." Dekadawn corrected him.

"Let him talk, please." Dekadroid 01 urged her.

"... I entered it to see why it was doing that." Wells continued, "There was a program inserted in it that told it to do what you saw it doing. And when you'll check every computer I've got, you'll find that I've done nothing to cause this. Also, this program is basically the same one that was used on that other one, that was made out of scrap. You'll also find that this program was made and inserted in Dekabase, while I wasn't even there."

"It would be another one of your tricks." Dekablue reasoned.

"Is it?" Wells questioned, "All you got as evidence against me is a phone-call, of which I already told you I said a lot more than that what you've heard."

"And we're supposed to believe that?!" Dekared wasn't convinced.

"Why not?" Wells replied, "While we were fighting that scrap-robot, the mole could've had enough time to cut the bits from that call that you didn't need to hear."

"I'm not listening to any more of this." Dekared whined.

"Then why won't I just cut to the chase and tell you who the mole is?" Wells asked, "It's still here."

Dekaswan got so curious about this, but in the corner of her eye, she noticed something moving.

"This mole has used a lot of names while working for you." Wells continued, "Names such as Amane Nanami, Hirata Miyuki, Fukui Yuka,..."

Only then, Dekaswan noticed how her assistant, Dekazero, was taking a few steps backwards. It didn't take long before the other ones being closest to her started to notice too.

"But these days..." Wells looked at Dekazero too, "... you prefer Nanamori Shiruri, don't you... Shelly!"

Other ones looked at Dekazero too, causing her to freeze at the spot. That's when she started to shake. Many suddenly aimed her guns at her. She still tried to run, but everyone shot towards her. None of them hit her directly, but it was enough for her roll herself into safety, within the circle that had Wells surrounded. Dekazero deactivated her suit only to change into a different one. A purple suit, not too unfamiliar to at least eight of the ones present.

"No... this can't be..." Dekared sounded devastated.

"You... are you...?" Dekablue was more than a little surprised.

"That's right." Wells used his usual dry tone, "Reversa Seijin Lillith. Daughter of Blitz and Succubus."

* * *

Note: Hoji's last name, Tomasu, is in reference to Thomas Harris, who created the Clarice Starling character. Ban's last name, Akaza, is in reference to Agatha Christie, who created the Hercule Poirot character. That's why I had Wells make these comparisons.


	9. Chapter 9

**05:48**

"Their daughter?" was Dekagreen's first reaction.

"Weren't they siblings?" Dekapink asked, which got everyone else to drop down.

Wells sighed: "First of all, you guys need to sleep more. Second of all, It's not because they were siblings, that that means they can't have kids. Even the ancient Egyptians knew that, when they suggested Osiris and Isis could conceive Horus."

This was something nobody understood: "It's the ancient Egyptian... why do I bother explaining?"

"Oh shut up!" Shelly, or rather Lilith, shouted, "So now you know who I am. But that won't stop me from having my revenge!"

"Revenge?" Dekabreak questioned.

"They were people like all of you, who worked hard to built their empire!" Lilith exclaimed, "But you had to tear all of it down! You, who think of yourself to be so much better than my parents, or my uncle! You, who..."

"Who believe to not be much different from them." Wells interrupted.

This made everyone quiet, including Lilith. Once Wells was sure he had everyone's attention, he continued: "Indeed, we all think we are better than everyone else, and we all think we deserve to live. Even if it means taking lives, then so be it."

"Who's side is he on?" Dekadawn wondered.

For once, neither Dekablue or Dekared had anything to say, which Dekamaster noticed: "You've become quiet so suddenly?"

"However..." Wells continued, "... what your parents did wasn't just taking lives so they could live. It was plain old murder. When they died, many more lives were saved, and those who lost loved ones were rejoiced to know..."

"Loved ones?" Lilith laughed, "What a joke."

Wells snickered: "Of course, her parents don't know any love, maybe that's what created this child in the first place. You'd say she was an accident."

Hearing him say that, Lilith swung some of her blades, but by rolling away, Wells managed to dodge those attacks. Some of the other Dekarangers thought of intervening, but they stopped midway. Dekayellow didn't stop immediately, until Dekagreen held out his arm.

"No." he said, "It's better for them to handle this by themselves."

"Why?" Dekayellow asked, "It's us she hates."

"Not so much as she hates me now." Wells reasoned, after which he turned back to Lilith, "Who was it that foiled her first plan with that Frankenstein monster? Who was it that solved the case with Flora's mother? Who is it that hid that kid? Who destroyed DaiJin? Who helped in thwarting those six freaks? In the end, who was it that kept this group together? It was me. That's why you had to get rid of me. That's why you framed me. I was becoming a threat to your grand scheme. You have more reasons to hate me than to hate them."

"Maybe..." Lilith hissed, "... but, I still have one trumpcard!"

She took out her License, upon which she pressed one button. This way, when everyone wanted to stop her, they backed down once their suits deactivated.

"Huh?" Hoji wondered, "What just happened?"

Bunta tried to use his License: "Emergency! Dekacenturion!"

Needless to say, this didn't help, nor did it help when others tried.

"Hah! Now what do you say?!" Lilith asked.

Wells appeared unimpressed by this: "Only that a hacker is always ten steps ahead of the police."

This surprised her: "What?"

Shortly after she said that, everybody heard a loud barking.

"Murphy!" Umeko sounded.

"What?" this surprised even Lilith.

Murphy stopped running at some point, opened his mouth at the same time, so whatever he held there was released, so Wells could catch it.

"That won't work." Lilith was suddenly hopeful.

"Maybe not." Wells replied, "Or would it?!"

Lilith didn't know what to think of this, but Wells didn't appear to care.

"What are you doing?" Hoji asked, "Didn't you see what she did to our suits?"

"I did." Wells answered, "And now you'll see what you look like when you henshin."

Wells opened his License, which appeared to be switched off, which surprised Lilith even more, but Wells still didn't care, as he made a stance of his own, shouting: "Emergency! Dekaranger!"

After his suit has been put on, Lilith still stood in awe, but Wells, now Dekasilver, didn't stop there: "Even in the deepest of darkness, a light shines within. Detective of the moonlight. Dekasilver!"

Finally, Lillith dared to speak: "You had your License switched off?"

"I had to do either that to keep the virus from entering it, or get an anti-virus downloaded in it." Dekasilver answered, "Unfortunately, that would've taken too long, so I only downloaded one in Murphy, who's now allowing it into the systems. It'll take a while, but everything should work again soon."

Lilith had started shaking when she heard him mention the word 'antivirus', so she hauled at him, but now Dekasilver could use his sword to block her attacks and push her away."

"Alright now, Reversa Seijn Lillith..." Dekasilver was holding up his License, "... for..."

"Hold it!" a voice called.

Everybody looked up to the Dekabase Tank, where they saw ten figures. One of them was Numa-O, who was the one who called a second earlier.

Before anyone could express how surprised they were to see him, Numa-O spoke: "Everybody, meet the universe's ultimate court. When we heard there was a traitor in your mids, we came as soon as we could, to see him deleted personally. But now that we've heard what we just heard..."

He then turned back to the other ones: "Chikyuu Seijin William Frederick Wells, for insubordination, hacking into SPD's computers, and creating a virus that destroyed most of our files, if anyone is still in favor of his deletion, raise hands!"

Nobody raised their hands, which relieved every other Dekaranger, and left particularly Ban and Hoji speechless.

"Delete annulled." Numa-O continued, "Now... Reversa Seijin Lillith, for leaking out information to criminals, abduction, multiple attempts at homicides, multiple destructions of buildings, including our own moonbase, some of which succeeded,..."

"Which ones?" Ban asked, after which he got slapped on his head.

"Idiot!" Umeko reminded him, "Tetsu's stalker, Niwande, remember?"

"... and many more crimes to mention at once." Numa-O continued, "All in favor of her deletion, raise hands!"

Everybody raised their hands, which meant they all agreed.

"Delete approved." Numa-O acknowledged.

Lilith, for a second, thought she could run away. She tried, but though without their armor, the other Dekarangers were able to form a barrier that stopped her from going anywhere.

"Don't try to run now." Dekasilver said, "You still want revenge? Why won't we set this out in this battle?"

Though she knew she would be deleted afterwards, this still sounded like an offer she couldn't refuse: "Very well. Even if it ends with my deletion, at least let me have the chance to kill you before that happens."

"Now we're talking." Dekasilver replied, as he raised his sword, ready for a fight.

"Bill!" Jasmine shouted, but Sen and Umeko could stop her.

"Let them do this." Sen told her.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be fine." Umeko told her.

"I don't know." Tetsu said, "He's never met a Reversa Seijin before."

No matter what they had to say, both Dekasilver and Lilith were ready for battle. When they fought, sparks were flying, for every time that their blades clashed, or every time they damaged each other's armors. The batlle was heating up, and both fighters grew tired of this. At times Jasmine wanted to come in between, but she had to be held back each time, to a point where they threatened to ask Yaako to restrain her.

When the battle lasted long enough, when the sun started to become visible over the horizons, both fighters had a hard time standing on their feet. At long last, with Dekasilver on one side, and Lilith at the other, panting from their fight, they both realized this needed to finish now.

"Never thought I'd be part of a typical Kurosawa-scene." Dekasilver whispered.

"He knows Kurosawa?" this surprised Shun.

"Who's Kurosawa?" Doggy asked.

Both fighters raised their blades one last time and ran towards each other as fast as their legs could carry them at this point. They ran, and ran, and when they were close enough to touch each other, they used their blades on each other. They still ran some two meters away from each other, seemingly unharmed, and apparently frozen in the moment. So they stood, for ten seconds. Until one of them started to show some kind of seizure, until it couldn't stand like this any more, fell down and exploded, so only Dekasilver was left standing.

There was still a moment of silence, not even Dekasilver moved an inch. But after some seconds, Jasmine decided to break with the silence, and shouted: "You did it!"

She ran to him, about ready to hold him in her arms, but once she was close enough to him, she realized something wasn't right: "What's wrong?"

That's when Dekasilver dropped his sword, after which his suit deactivated itself, revealing a severe cut at his belly. As Jasmine was shocked to see this, Wells couldn't stand on his feet anymore and fell down, only narrowly being caught by Jasmine.

"Bill... Bill!" Jasmine cried, "This can't be happening!"

Wells tried to open his eyes to look at her: "Urgh... what... what do you want me to say? 'Rosebud'? Or 'I love you'?"

That's when he completely lost all strength in his body. Jasmine kept calling his name, but he still didn't respond. Meanwhile, everyone else did what they could to help. Tried to call for medical assistance over their Licenses, while they were still not one hundred percent operative.


	10. Chapter 10

**A few months later**

A reception was held at Dekabase, with drinks and... some things that some people on some planets would call "food".

"I can't understand why we couldn't get some real food here!" Ban complained.

"Because most people here can't bear Earth-food." Hoji answered for him.

"And we can bear there's?" Ban still wasn't satisfied.

"It's here for those who want to eat it, not because we must." Sen explained to him.

"Besides, you should try it first before you start complaining." Umeko told him.

"Try? You expect me to try this?" Ban holds up one bit of... what looked like purple salad.

Shortly after showing this, he saw Tetsu eating it, which surprised him, just before Tetsu said: "Tastes like tofu."

"You like this?" Ban asked.

"Of course!" Tetsu answered, "When I was being trained into being a Tokukyou I had nothing else."

"See?" Umeko sounded satisfied.

That's when Jasmine came to them. At this moment, she's gotten along far with her pregnancy, which everyone could see. They could also see how she was in tears, although something of a smile was on her face.

"Is something wrong?" Umeko asked her.

A little hesitant, she answered: "Nothing... nothing at all."

Nobody really believed her, which Jasmine felt, so all she did was pick up her drink and go away, so she wouldn't have to explain everything to them.

Once she was out of earshot (whatever that meant for an ESPer) Sen dared to ask Umeko: "How is she doing, what with... you know."

"At this moment, I don't know." Umeko told him, "I was talking to her earlier..."

**Twenty minutes earlier**

Jasmine was talking to Umeko, at this moment primarily about the baby: "It doesn't think much, but I can tell it wants to get out and explore the world."

"You still don't want to say if it's a boy or a girl?" Umeko asked.

"That would ruin the surprise." Jasmine answered.

"How do you feel about this anyway?" Umeko needed to know this, "With you having this child, you can't go to work."

"That'll be alright." Jasmine answered, "You'd be amazed about how easy this'll be."

"Much like more things still amaze me." Umeko remarked, "Like how you escaped from that cat-woman's clutches."

Jasmine didn't seem to understand: "What do you mean? You know that I can put thoughts into people's heads all by myself."

"Yes, but that's not it." Umeko further told her, "I mean, you said you were tied up, so how did you get loose?"

Jasmine, more or less, expected that question, but all she did was smile and say: "Let's just say it has it's advantages to be Bill's girlfriend."

Suddenly, somebody came to interrupt the conversation: "Marika, can I talk to you for a second?"

Both girls turned to look at who spoke. It was a more than healthy Wells.

"Of course you can." Jasmine replied.

"Alone." Wells pointed to Umeko.

This sounded serious, but Jasmine nodded anyway.

"Hey Wells." Umeko started, "How's your injury?"

"After all those months of recovery..." Wells answered, "... I should say, more than fine."

As he was about to leave her, with Jasmine, Umeko still wondered: "Say, do you teach Jasmine to get out of binds?"

Wells first turned his eyes to Jasmine, then back to Umeko, replying: "Not exactly."

He left it with that and went away with his girlfriend.

**Present time**

"I don't get it." Tetsu said.

Umeko shrugged: "He didn't tell me what he meant with..."

"Not that." Tetsu interrupted, "What is it that they talked about that has her cry?"

"He wouldn't have broken up with her, would he?" Ban wondered.

Umeko smacked him on the back of his head: "After everything he's done, you still talk about him like that?"

"After all the rules he's broken, just to do what he did?" Hoji questioned.

"Well, despite that..." Sen remained his usual calm self, "... they're still giving him a medal for it."

That's when Doggy appeared on the stand. When he showed himself, all went quiet, so they could hear him speak.

Doggy cleared his throat, before he spoke: "Everyone, thank you for coming. We've all come here..."

Next to him stood Wells, who was uncharacteristically of him dressed in his uniform. Still, whatever his supervisor had to say, his mind was only set on what he had said to him earlier.

**Seven minutes earlier**

Doggy was packing up some things in his private quarters. It was here that Wells came to meet with him: "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. Good of you to have come." Doggy replied.

Surprised to see him packing, Wells asked: "What are you doing?"

"I'm returning to my home planet." Doggy answered.

"You're... what?" Wells couldn't believe he was hearing this.

"The commander of my planet's branch is retiring, and they need someone to take his place." Doggy explained, "Hence."

Wells appeared to be somewhat unhappy with this, so Doggy assured him: "Don't worry. Swan is coming with me, so I'm not leaving her."

"That's not it." Wells said, "I mean, with you gone... I mean, you're the first, in fact the only supervisor who's respected me. What if the next one will not be as tolerant with me as you are?"

"I'm sure that won't be a problem." Doggy answered, "Those that my own supervisors have pointed to replace me, they're sure he'll be the best one this branch's ever had."

"And he's the best because?" Wells asked him.

"You should know why." Doggy told him.

"Why? Do I know this guy?" Wells sounded cynical at that.

"Better than anyone else around here." Doggy answered, "Aside for Jasmine of course."

This got Wells a little confused: "Somebody we both know?"

Doggy laughed: "For someone as smart as you are, you're quite slow."

This confused him a little more, until he finally realized: "You're not saying..."

"Yes." Doggy confirmed, "You got promoted to be this base's new commander."

Wells returned to being cynical: "Can't you pick somebody else?"

"Who?" Doggy asked him, "Ban returns to Fire Squad, Hoji becomes a Tokukyuu, Jasmine will take care of your child for the next few years, Sen and Umeko will go train androids..."

"And Tetsu?" Wells questioned, "He's got more experience in being a cop than me."

"But he's got lots to learn before he could ever make this kind of rank." Doggy reasoned.

"All the more reason." Wells replied, "He won't know what he should learn until he's..."

"You see now." Doggy interrupted, "You're already showing your own wisdom. And you still thing you don't deserve this position?"

Wells sighed deeply. Unfortunately, Doggy wasn't finished: "It may be best for you to announce that when you're to make a speech in front of everyone. Now you're dismissed. That'll be my last order to you."

Flatly, Wells said: "Yes sir."

As he turned to leave, Doggy still needed to have this said: "And you should start calling me Doggy now."

"Force of habit." Wells replied, using his usually dry voice.

**Present time**

As Wells had to do or say nothing, nobody noticed he had something on his mind when he was given his medal. It was however the one gesture that got him to wake up from his trance. He heard the applause, he obviously felt that he didn't need or deserved. Anyone who could see beyond their own enthusiasm, would see that he doesn't want to be there. Once Doggy motioned him to come to the stand and make his speech, Wells knew exactly what it is that he had to say.

He waited for a few seconds, to see Jasmine, who still had tears in her eyes, which him even more determined to say the following: "So this medal is given to me, as some group of people recognized what I did, to ensure the lives of everyone at this base, and therefor the lives on everyone on this planet as well. Never mind I only really started to do this when my own life was at stake. However, before I joined the police-force, be it back in the States or here, I never dreamed of being a co... policeman. And after everything I've been through so far, I still feel that way."

"But..." Doggy whispered.

"What is he saying?" Umeko wondered.

"What he always wanted to say." Jasmine answered.

"They say a policeman has to be prepared to risk his own life." Wells continued, "Which didn't mean much at the time, and still doesn't, as working on computers was my life...

"You mean hacking computers." Hoji remarked.

"... which was taken from me at some point." Wells continued, uninterrupted, "So at the time, I didn't care much about anything. What they don't tell you, is that you're risking the lives of those around you, which again didn't apply to me. Until..."

Wells paused, then continued: "Who recruited me to be one, was killed in action, over a year and a half ago. And just recently, somebody I loved was put into jeopardy, because I tried to do the right thing. Risking my own life is nothing, but that of those I love, is another. That's why I've decided to resign from this job."

"What?" Doggy was surprised, as was everyone else in the area, who put up their usual... unusual expressions of surprise on their faces. Except for Jasmine, who already knew what he was about to say, and her tears faded away as she smiled more broadly.

"No matter how many times I see you people do that, I'll never get used to that." Wells remarked, "Anyway, although this is a reception for me receiving my medal, to me it was a means to just tell you all at once that I quit, so you won't have to hear it from somebody else first."

That's when he got off the stand, but still felt he had to say this to Doggy: "Now you have no choice but to promote Tetsu, don't you think?"

He joined the rest of the group, who each expressed their surprised to hear this.

"You and all your arrogance, and you still think this job doesn't suit you?" Hoji asked.

"And here I was thinking you were about to announce something else." Sen said.

"I was supposed to, yes." Wells said, "But as Tomasu keeps pointing out, I hardly ever do as I'm told."

"But I don't understand." Umeko started, "Isn't being a cop the only thing you could do? What are you going to do now?"

"Do you really think I was just sitting down all those months that I was recovering?" Wells asked in return, "There's a computer company, who's fully aware of what I've done, before and after my service. They feel they could use someone with my skills."

"A company here in Japan?" Tetsu asked, "I didn't know you were already a permanent citizen."

"I'm not." Wells answered, "But..."

He then grabbed Jasmine's hand, announcing some other news: "Let's just say, Marika and I had a little talk earlier."

Particularly Umeko knew what this meant: "You're serious? Are you two...?"

"Yeah, we are." Wells replied.

"We're engaged now." Jasmine finally said.

This made the five of them look surprised again, to which Wells said: "How many times can they do this in one night?"

Jasmine merely smiled: "You sure you won't them doing this?"

Wells looked at them again, then back to her: "I can't say I will, can't say I won't."

After another pause, Wells finally suggested: "So... think we should leave early and er..."

"I'd love to." Jasmine said, and together they left.

Although the group isn't together anymore, that doesn't mean that they're not doing their best to help the world. With Ban and Hoji, each being members of special forces, they come across many cases which would make the one with the mole look like a simple game of hide-and-seek. Sen and Umeko, with the assistance of Flora and Murphy, manage to train enough human and canine androids, so they too can help the universe. Tetsu, while feeling inexperienced, managed to put together another good team, and is considered by many to be the best commander this branch ever had. While he's enjoying his position, it also meant he was at more or less the same rank as his former commander Lisa, which made him a little less nervous when he was around her. Doggy and Swan, meanwhile, gotten a little closer together. As for Jasmine and Wells, they enjoy a happy marriage. Wells makes twice as much money being a programmer than being a cop, so there is hardly any need for Jasmine to have a job of her own, just yet. But while Wells is doing his work, Jasmine teaches their child right from wrong, which Wells feels to be a lot harder to do than his own job (which is either an excuse for him to not try it himself, or for him to make her feel like she's doing more than just being at home, only Jasmine knows), so that child too would contribute to making the world a better place.

So whatever it is that they're doing, they should keep at it. We're all counting on you, Dekaranger! Fight on, Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger!

**THE END**


End file.
